Miles de Ojos
by toabelovednightmare
Summary: "Hay algo en la manera que observa que hace que a Manuel se le pongan los pelos de punta; algo esta muy mal con ese hombre, y nadie se lo quitara de la cabeza. Es decir ¿Cómo es posible que coincidan tanto en menos de tres días? Miguel ya ha dicho que no lo conoce, y Manuel esta más que seguro que él tampoco. No puede ser todo una casualidad." (LatinHetalia-PeChi)


I.

Esa mañana Miguel aborda el ferri que cruza el inmenso río que separa su ciudad de la de Manuel. Adora el agua, tanto que no le molesta hacer un viaje de ida y de vuelta seguidos. En la hora y un poco más que le toma al buque llegar a la costa de la ciudad vecina, Miguel se pasea por la cubierta, habla con extraños amigables, y toma desayuno en el pequeño restaurante disponible para pasajeros.

Cuando el buque por fin deja de moverse, Miguel le echa un vistazo al reloj del restaurante y pide otra taza de té y un sándwich. Poco después de que la mesera deje sobre la mesa su orden y le desee un buen día, Manuel aparece en el marco de la puerta del local; Miguel puede ver como peina el sitio con atención.

A Manuel solo le toma unos segundos más distinguir su inmensa sonrisa y animado ajetreo de mano. Manuel se acerca por entre las mesas y se sienta al lado del peruano, decidiendo ignorar la manera en como Miguel casi saltó de su silla. Por fin esta aprendiendo.

Apenas se saludan cuando la mesera aparece para preguntarle a Manuel si va a ordenar algo. Manuel pide una taza de café y el periódico. Es un par de minutos más tarde, cuando saben que la mesera no volverá hasta dentro de un rato que por fin empiezan a hablar.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías.- Miguel apoya su cabeza en su mano mientras mueve el té. Manuel levanta la vista del periódico, arqueando una ceja ante sus palabras. Miguel sonríe antes de continuar -Dijiste que estabas ocupado. Cuando dices que estas ocupado rara vez puedes.

-Deja de quejarte. Me las arreglé para convencer al jefe otra vez, solo por tu cumpleaños.

Manuel rueda los ojos mientras toma otro sorbo de café. Miguel no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa, conociendo lo suficientemente bien a Manuel como para saber que se alegra de estar ahí más de lo que demuestra.

Es verdad que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente y que no se han visto mucho en las semanas pasadas, pero no hay mucho que Manuel pueda hacer cuando la editorial para la que trabaja se encuentra en la época más atareada del año. Por supuesto, a Miguel no le importa demasiado si significa que luego lo tendrá con él todo un fin de semana.

Pero en serio, es una pena que no puedan verse más seguido cuando viven relativamente cerca.

-No tenias que hacer dos viajes. Pudiste simplemente haberme esperado en la estación.

Miguel parpadea rápidamente antes de encogerse en hombros. Manuel pasea la mirada por el restaurante. En una esquina, un señor les observa por encima del periódico. Manuel frunce el ceño por un segundo—tan rápido que Miguel no lo nota. Regresa su atención al peruano.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, te hubieses aburrido mucho sentado aquí solo sin nadie con quien hablar…- Por debajo de la mesa, Miguel juega a chocar la punta de sus dedos contra la rodilla de Manuel. Una sonrisa se dibuja en las esquinas de su boca al ver la pequeña mueca que Manuel hace sin darse cuenta. -Además si por algún motivo me atrasaba, te ibas a congelar el trasero parado en el puerto, y luego me ibas a dar lata por eso.

Manuel puede sentir la mirada de ese viejo sobre ellos mientras toma café, y se pregunta porque demonios los esta mirando. Es decir, no están haciendo nada que llame particularmente la atención. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la risa de Miguel.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunta Manuel, un tanto confundido de porque Miguel parece estar riéndose de él.

-Te has embarrado.- Miguel apenas se detiene para alcanzarle una cuchara sin usar. Manuel la toma rápidamente y mira su reflejo en la espalda del cubierto. Un bigote de crema se ha dibujado sobre su labio. Inmediatamente sus mejillas empiezan a calentarse de esa manera tan familiar.

Miguel resume sus risas al ver su cara. Manuel estira una mano para tomar una servilleta, pero la mano de Miguel sujeta la suya sobre la mesa evitando que llegue a alcanzarla.

-¡No lo limpies! Déjame sacarte una foto primero.- La sonrisa de Miguel crece aún más mientras saca su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y prepara la cámara. Manuel se contorsiona para detenerlo.

-Primero muerto.

II.

Ya han de ser las doce de la noche. Manuel cae en cuenta de esto cuando cae en la cama junto con Miguel, ambos sudados, con la respiración entrecortada, y pegados el uno al otro. Se separa con cuidado, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica cuando sale del cuerpo de Miguel y lo escucha soltar un suspiro en su oreja.

Pega su frente contra la de él, apartando el sudor y pelo que se amontona sobre esta. Miguel enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Manuel y lo tira hacia abajo para besarlo hambriento, sin parecer un poco cansado después de todo. Es tan efusivo, y desprende tanta energía que Manuel no puede evitar contagiarse un poco de Miguel, olvidarse de todo y pensar por un segundo que podría quedarse ahí para siempre. Cuando se separan por aire, ve las letras rojas y brillantes del despertador en medio de la oscuridad. Sonríe de lado mientras le besa la frente a Miguel, mientras lo escucha reír bajo.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Le dice y solo porque es su cumpleaños, no duermen.

III.

Miguel conoció a Manuel en el ferri, aquella vez que cruzaba el río para visitar a su hermano menor. Manuel regresaba de una conferencia de trabajo en la ciudad de Miguel. A Miguel le sorprendió oír que Manuel tomaba el ferri muy seguido porque jamás lo había visto. Manuel recuerda lo pesado que se puso Miguel con sus preguntas, y como había deseado que lo dejara en paz para poder terminar de leer el libro que había traído consigo. Aún no esta seguro de porque termino marcando el número que Miguel anotó bajo el título del libro.

Han pasado tres años desde entonces, y luego de muchas peleas sin sentido y otras cuantas con sentido, enredos y desenredos, noches pasadas en el hogar del otro… por fin parecen haber alcanzado aquel raro estado en el que prefieren ignorar las cosas que podrían provocar peleas no necesarias.

A Miguel solo le parece un poco extraño que Manuel este tan distraído. El chileno ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que le ha tomado la mano mientras caminan por los pasillos del supermercado. Miguel sabe que a veces Manuel flota en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos; lo entiende porque también sabe que Manuel escribe mucho y lo cree propio de un escritor.

Pero hay algo muy raro en el silencio de su novio, y Miguel presiente que algo esta mal. Cuando paran frente a los estantes de vino, Miguel aprovecha para observarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Lo ve mirando a un extraño al final del pasillo. Un sujeto mayor que ellos, que tiene la mirada fija en uno de los estantes.

-¿Lo conoces?- Le pregunta, tirando de su mano para que le preste atención.

-No- responde Manuel sin soltar su mano a pesar de que sus ojos se detienen a ver sus dedos entrelazados, y a Miguel le parece que esta apunto de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Tu lo conoces?- Le pregunta y Miguel menea la cabeza, seguro de no haber visto al tipo una sola vez en su vida.

Manuel lo mira entre confundido y esperando que le explique algo que no sabe. Lo mira tan profundamente que a Miguel le cuesta no agarrarlo a besos en medio del pasillo.

Decidido a sacar esa expresión del rostro de su novio, Miguel toma una de las botellas de licor más fuertes y la agita frente a sus ojos. Y es esa sonrisa de lado y la mirada que le da Miguel, que hacen que Manuel apriete más su mano y se olvide del sujeto.

No es hasta el ascensor, donde se encuentran solos en su camino al estacionamiento, que Miguel lo envuelve en un asfixiante abrazo mientras reparte besos en su cuello.

-Te extrañé- murmura cerca de su oído.

Manuel lo abraza más fuerte y besa su cabeza un par de veces. Se separan cuando el ascensor se detiene.

IV.

Miguel vive en el quinceavo piso de un edificio de veinte pisos, en una parte de la ciudad en la que ya no hay casas, pero se mantiene un aire amigable y tranquilo. A Manuel le parece increíble lo mucho que alguien ruidoso como Miguel encaja en ese lugar.

El televisor esta prendido y la botella de vino abierta. Ambos están sentados en la alfombra frente al aparato, cada uno con una copa en la mano que cada tanto termina vacía. Hasta hace un rato el teléfono no paraba de sonar; llamadas de las muchas amistades y familiares de Miguel. Ahora que el teléfono se ha callado, Manuel y Miguel se dedican a comprobar si el vino es tan bueno y tan fuerte como dicen.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos esta viendo la TV. Hablan de cosas sin importancia, del año pasado, y de todo lo que pasa en sus trabajos. Miguel se burla de lo obseso que Manuel esta con el trabajo, y Manuel se burla de lo malo que Miguel es mintiéndole a su jefe.

En algún punto, Miguel se acurruca contra Manuel y este lo deja porque están en privado, porque sigue siendo cumpleaños de Miguel, porque la comida esa noche fue fantástica, y porque se siente muy bien aunque no lo diga en voz alta. La boca de Miguel sabe a vino, y Manuel puede sentir como sonríe contra sus labios. Y ha tomado tanto— ó por lo menos esa es su excusa—que sonríe también, e incluso se ríe sin motivo alguno. Y Miguel ríe, tumbándolo sobre su espalda y forzándolo a rodar con él por la alfombra. Manuel no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que hizo eso con alguien.

Miguel lo toma por sorpresa cuando se levanta del piso. Manuel lo mira curioso, sin entender que es lo que pretende su enamorado.

-Vamos a pasear.- Dice Miguel, recogiendo su copa del piso y buscando sus zapatos con los ojos.

-Son las once de la noche.-Manuel lo mira incrédulo, auténticamente sin idea de que esta pensando Miguel. -Nos vamos a congelar.

-Que importa. Eso lo hace aún más divertido.

Miguel toma su mano y lo ayuda a levantarse del piso, y aunque Manuel sabe que afuera el clima es helado y podrían arrepentirse de eso después, se pone una chaqueta y deja que Miguel lo saque del calor del apartamento. Después de todo, todavía es Sábado.

V.

Miguel lo guía por un parque inmenso, con poca iluminación, numerosas piletas, y vegetación excesiva. Manuel no sabe que tan lejos están del apartamento, solo que llevan bastante siguiendo el camino de piedra del interminable parque. Hace frío, sus narices se congelan, y Manuel agradece haber recordado que deberían llevar guantes. Aún así, sostiene la mano de Miguel mientras este silba caminando a su lado.

Bajan escaleras, y inmediatamente Manuel ve el inmenso invernadero de vidrio. Le parece que, alguna vez, escuchó a Miguel hablar de ese lugar y se pregunta porque en los tres años que llevan saliendo, esta es la primera vez que Miguel lo arrastra a ese lugar.

Tampoco sabe como es que Miguel sabe donde ocultan la llave de emergencia de ese sitio; Miguel presiente su curiosidad y se encoge en hombros mientras empuja la pesada puerta. Adentro huele a humedad, plantas, y sorprendentemente no hace nada de frío. Se siente como si acabaran de entrar a la selva tropical. El lugar esta repleto de exóticas plantas y instrumentos de jardinería. Manuel observa como Miguel mueve cosas en la oscuridad con mucha torpeza; esta borracho después de todo. Manuel se acerca mientras Miguel pelea con mover una pesada y gorda bolsa de tierra de una mesa, y aunque no tiene idea de porque la esta moviendo en primer lugar, lo ayuda.

Una vez que la bolsa esta en el piso, Miguel se voltea a verlo; con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.

-Espero que dejes de decir que soy vainilla después de esto.

En lo poco que a Manuel le toma procesar las palabras de Miguel, este lo empuja contra la mesa, atrapando su boca en un brusco beso. Mientras ambos pelean con las prendas del otro, Manuel tiene que admitir que Miguel ha excedido sus expectativas. Incluso hace que se pregunte si lo sacó del apartamento con toda la intención de tirárselo en un lugar público ó si se le ocurrió en el camino.

Manuel siente a Miguel bajarle los pantalones y tocarlo en todas partes, y pierde noción de donde están y la hora que es. Le deja de importar si los descubren o no, y se dedica a escuchar atentamente su respiración entrecortada. Miguel no pensó que a Manuel le gustaría la idea de hacerlo en un invernadero. Lo acaricia y besa con el pecho hinchado de ese cosquilleo agradable; cálido y embriagador. Sonríe y le muerde el labio suavemente cuando siente las manos de Manuel sobre él. Manuel ve su sonrisa y no se contiene, besándolo con la boca abierta. Hay mucho enredo, torpeza y mareo cuando cambian de posición, aferrándose el uno al otro.

Por un segundo, Miguel cree que la mesa se romperá por lo fuerte que aprieta cuando se siente dentro de Manuel. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, y la vista ligeramente nublada, Miguel puede ver el vidrio empañándose. Muerde su piel pálida y responde las palabras sin sentido que se escapan de su boca con más caricias. Cuando una corriente eléctrica los recorre a ambos y les nubla la vista, no pueden evitar sostener fuerte al otro, aún cuando la sensación se va y se encuentran sudando contra la mesa y el vidrio.

-Wow,- Miguel esboza una sonrisa que Manuel siente contra su cuello. -sí te gustó la idea.

-Cállate ya.- Es lo único que Manuel puede decir mientras se separa lentamente de Miguel, contemplando el desorden que han hecho en el invernadero. Siente la mirada de Miguel sobre él y se voltea a verlo lentamente. -No te ayudaré a limpiar esto.

Regresan tarde al apartamento, oliendo a plantas y tierra, cayendo en la cama muertos de sueño. Duermen hasta pasado el medio día.

VI.

Manuel tiene que tomar el ferri de regreso a su ciudad antes de que anochezca. El último ferri parte a las cinco y treinta de la tarde. Como se van a dormir tarde, despiertan tarde; a eso del mediodía, cuando la ciudad ya se oye ruidosa fuera de las paredes del apartamento. Luego de tomar una ducha, ambos salen del apartamento con dirección a la calle de la estación del ferri; les parece más inteligente comer por ahí y asegurarse de no perder el ferri por cosas inesperadas como tráfico.

Parquean el carro, almuerzan en un pequeño restaurante cerca del río, y visitan una pequeña librería que despierta la atención de Manuel. Miguel se sienta en el piso del angosto pasillo de la librería, esperando a que Manuel encuentre algún libro que le interese.

-Tienes demasiados libros de poesía. En vez de comprarlos deberías, no sé, publicar aquel montón de poemas que escondes en tu cuarto.- Comenta Miguel mientras ojea un trillado romance erótico.

-No sé de que estás hablando…- Manuel suspira mientras pasea su dedo índice por la espina de los libros. -Deberías empezar a leer un poco, haber si te ayuda a hacer un poco de ejercicio cerebral.

Manuel sonríe de lado y Miguel infla sus mejillas.

-Que sí leo. Solo no demasiada poesía.

Miguel se ha mosqueado un poco, pero Manuel sabe que se olvidará dentro de muy poco. Por ahora se ha distraído con algún libro pesado de cocina. Manuel se desliza hasta quedar sentado, hundiéndose en la lectura de un poema que habla de calor en el frío y las caricias del aire.

-No es broma, sabes.- Miguel empieza otra vez, despacio, y con cuidado como si tratara de que Manuel entienda algún mensaje secreto. -Deberías hacer algo con todos esos poemas. Son buenos.

Manuel lo mira atentamente, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta. No sabía; pensó que nadie jamás los leería, escondidos en una caja de zapatos al fondo de su armario. Siente el nudo, y le tiemblan ligeramente las manos, porque si Miguel ha leído esos poemas…

-¿Los leíste todos?- Manuel pregunta con voz seca. Miguel asiente lentamente, quitando sus ojos del libro para observar a Manuel. -¿Y entendiste?

Miguel sabe que no debió haberlos leído sin el permiso de Manuel. Sabe por qué de la nada se pone algo pálido; sabe lo que dicen los poemas, y siempre quiso que Manuel se enterara que él también sabe que ama y de sus miedos, de que esos silencios significan algo, y de que él también lo ama.

Toma su mano entre la suya, apretándola un segundo antes de besar su dorso. Cuando Manuel por fin deja el nudo de su garganta disolverse en un largo suspiro, Miguel sonríe acercándose a él, dejando que apoye su cabeza sobre la suya.

-Trabajo en una editorial.- Manuel murmura y Miguel asiente despacio.

-Lo sé. Deberías aprovechar todos los beneficios de trabajar tanto.

Miguel esta a punto de decir algo más cuando de repente Manuel se levanta del piso, casi tirándolo en el proceso.

-¿Qué pasa?

Manuel se apresura a salir del pasillo, y Miguel se para como un resorte para alcanzarlo. Lo alcanza en la parte delantera de la tienda, donde Manuel se ha detenido a lanzarle una profunda mirada de odio a alguien.

-Nos estaba mirando de nuevo.- Miguel apenas lo escucha con lo bajo que habla y lo agitado que suena.

-¿Quien?- Miguel mira hacia todos lados, tratando de localizar a la persona que ha alarmado tanto a Manuel, pero no ve a nadie más que la espalda de un sujeto regordete saliendo de la tienda.

-Ese sujeto.- Manuel dice mientras Miguel observa al hombre desaparecer. -Es el mismo de…

-¿Qué?¿Crees que nos esta siguiendo?-Miguel se voltea, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Su sonrisa desaparece de inmediato cuando ve como Manuel frunce el ceño. Abre sus ojos y su quijada cae un poco cuando se da cuenta de que sí, Manuel cree que los esta siguiendo. -¿En serio, Manuel?

Manuel no se mueve ni dice nada, se queda observando por la ventana de la tienda hasta que los vendedores y otros clientes empiezan a mirarlos extrañados. Cuando Manuel finalmente deja de mirar por la ventana, la expresión en su rostro asusta un poco a Miguel. Nunca antes lo había visto hacer esa cara.

-No tiene cara de psicópata. Probablemente entro aquí por pura casualidad.

Hay silencio, en el que Manuel intenta ignorar las miradas confundidas de las personas y la de Miguel, que parece desear una explicación que Manuel no sabe como exponer. Pone una mano sobre el hombro de Miguel y lo empuja hacia la salida.

-Vamos, no falta mucho para las cinco.

VII.

Miguel insiste en tomar el ferri con Manuel, y luego de mucha insistencia, ambos terminan sentados dentro de la estación repleta de gente y pequeños puestos de revistas. Todavía faltan treinta minutos para abordar el ferri, así que pasean dentro de la estación; sin tomarse de la mano porque a Manuel no le gusta sentir miles de ojos sobre ellos.

Mientras Miguel habla de algo que tiene que ver con su trabajo, Manuel no puede dejar de pensar en el sujeto de la librería. No es idiota ni distraído como Miguel; sabe que es el mismo tipo que estaba mirando en el restaurante del ferri, y el mismo del supermercado. Hay algo en la manera que observa que hace que a Manuel se le pongan los pelos de punta; algo esta muy mal con ese hombre, y nadie se lo quitara de la cabeza. Es decir ¿Cómo es posible que coincidan tanto en menos de tres días? Miguel ya ha dicho que no lo conoce, y Manuel esta más que seguro que él tampoco. No puede ser todo una casualidad.

Manuel no es paranoico, solo muy precavido como todas aquellas personas que han crecido en grandes ciudades donde cosas siempre están pasando. Ese comportamiento tan raro departe de un completo extraño no es algo que pueda ignorar. Sin embargo, no le dice nada a Miguel porque sabe que pensará que son solo ideas suyas ó le restara importancia a la idea.

El celular de Miguel suena y este lo atiende inmediatamente. Manuel puede oír como en la otra línea el hermano menor de Miguel se queja porque paso su cumpleaños con _el chileno_ y no con _la familia_. Manuel no puede evitar rodar los ojos mientras Miguel se traga todo el drama de su hermano. Con una familia como esa, a Manuel no le sorprende que Miguel trabaje de asistente en una compañía de teatro.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más la chillona y molesta voz del hermano de Miguel, Manuel huye al baño para evitar tener que oír más de esa conversación llena de tanto drama innecesario. Se lava la cara y las manos, revisa los mensajes de su celular, y juega a contar las baldosas del piso antes de decidir que es momento de regresar.

Acaba de cerrar la puerta del baño cuando se queda congelado por completo. Desde donde esta, puede ver a Miguel dar vueltas en círculos mientras no termina de hablar con su hermano. Desde una esquina, no tan lejos de donde Miguel esta parado, aquel hombre—el mismo extraño—claramente esta usando la cámara de su celular, apuntando a Miguel con toda la frescura del mundo.

Y es así como—para el horror de Manuel—entiende lo que esta pasando. Ese sujeto no los esta siguiendo a _ellos_. Esta siguiendo a Miguel. Siente un escalofrío correr por su espalda antes de ser rápidamente remplazado por disgusto. Su frente se tensa tanto que su cabeza le duele ligeramente, pero lo ignora por completo mientras avanza con zancadas hasta donde se encuentra el hombre.

Cuando el tipo se da cuenta de que Manuel esta parado a su lado, ya es demasiado tarde para ocultar el celular que lleva en la mano. Lo ha atrapado.

-Disculpe, ¿se puede saber que demonios hace?

Manuel pregunta, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. El hombre lo observa de pies a cabeza mientras su cara empieza a tornarse roja y sus cejas se encuentran.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- El hombre gruñe, empezando a caminar en otra dirección. -No te conozco.

Manuel se interpone en su camino, el hombre lo mira indignado con los ojos abiertos y los puños apretados.

-Déme ese celular.- Manuel toma un paso adelante y estira la mano. El hombre retrocede, su mirada viajando de la mano de Manuel a su rostro. Esta atrapado y lo sabe. Pero no se irá sin pelear un poco.

-¿Qué?- El sujeto levanta tanto la voz que un par de personas se vuelven a verlos. -Déjeme en paz o llamaré a seguridad.

-Adelante, hágalo.- Lo reta Manuel, ignorando como todos lo miran como si él fuera el del problema. Sigue con la mano estirada y habla a regañadientes. -Les pediré que revisen ese aparato.

Toma otro paso adelante y el sujeto le manda un buen empujón. Y aunque apenas hace que Manuel retroceda un par de pasos, es suficiente para alarmar a la gente. Escucha a Miguel llamarlo mientras se abre paso en la gente, pero no se molesta en volverse a ver.

-Cuál es su maldito problema.- Manuel se lanza a agarrar al hombre del cuello del suéter y chaqueta que llevaba encima, tratando de asfixiarlo. El hombre reacciona clavando sus uñas sobre las manos de Manuel, intentando liberarse del agarre.

La gente se exaspera y empieza a cuchichear alarmada. _Como si tuvieran la mínima idea de lo que esta pasando_, piensa Manuel.

-¡Manuel¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?- Miguel se ha acercado lo suficiente como para tironear de Manuel.

Evidentemente, él tampoco tiene idea de lo que el hombre ha estado haciendo. Miguel nunca se entera de nada, y aunque Manuel podría explicarle, es algo que no tiene ganas de hacer mientras fulmina a la mirada con el hombre que ahora se retuerce para liberarse.

Y lo hace.

Y cuando lo hace, le manda a Manuel un puñetazo que por poco lo manda al piso, y le hace sangrar la nariz un poco. Alguien grita que llamen a seguridad, y mientras le manda el puñetazo del que—a su parecer—el hombre se ha hecho acreedor, puede escuchar como Miguel le pregunta a gritos que carajos esta haciendo.

VIII.

Pierden el ferri y terminan en la comisaría. Manuel esta seguro que el celular que los oficiales de policía le decomisaron se esta cayendo pieza por pieza de sonar cada vez que su neurótico jefe lo llama para preguntarle donde se ha metido. Ya ha contestado todas las preguntas, incluso las estúpidas, y mientras espera dentro de la pequeña celda donde lo han colocado, no puede evitar preguntarse que habrá pasado con el maldito tipo.

Debió haberse dado cuenta antes. Lo sabía: no podía ser todo una casualidad, ese hombre no podía toparse con ellos tantas veces a no ser que los estuviera siguiendo, ¿y que razones podía tener para seguirlos? A Manuel se le helaba la sangre cada vez que aquella pregunta aparecía en su mente pero no evitaba hacérsela de todas formas.

Ni él ni Miguel tenían demasiado dinero, los dos se mataban trabajando para poder pagar sus apartamentos y vivir decentemente, así que no creía que se tratara de una especie de intento de chantaje o secuestro. Si los había estado observando por un buen tiempo, el hombre ya debería saber eso, ¿por qué continuar haciéndolo? Ahora, si tenía razón y ese hombre en realidad estaba siguiendo solo a Miguel, todo se volvía un poco más complicado y mucho más terrible.

Miguel no tenía enemigos, eso lo sabía muy bien. A menos que el tipo estuviese más jodido en la cabeza de lo que creía, la idea de que estuviera haciendo todo eso para vengarse de Miguel parecía muy poco probable; Miguel simplemente no le cae mal a nadie. Por el otro lado, el tipo podía ser un completo psicópata de aquellos que acosan a la gente, le toman fotos, y empapelan las paredes de su cuarto con imágenes de su víctima. Y claro, no sería nada raro que Miguel no se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo han estado siguiendo por meses. Maldita sea la sociabilidad y energía del peruano, siempre atrayendo a todo el mundo.

Todo en lo que piensa le parece peor que la opción anterior; más oscuro y malévolo. Después de un rato, lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que lo saquen de ese lugar, y que el sujeto confiese.

Debería esperar que confesara y que lo encerraran en la cárcel.

El oficial de policía que viene a liberarlo de su encierro lo mira como si tuviera miedo de que lo ataque mientras abre la puerta de la celda. Manuel lo ignora y se limita a salir de la celda en silencio, siguiendo al hombre por los pasillos de la comisaría hasta el cuarto donde lo espera Miguel y el jefe de policías.

Detrás del vidrio de la puerta, Manuel puede ver a Miguel sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados mientras el jefe de policía movía la boca sin cesar. Cuando el oficial abre la puerta, ambos se voltean a verlo. Manuel observa la sala con atención, un hormigueo le recorre la mano y la espalda del cuello.

-¿Donde esta?- pregunta ante la obvia falta de la persona que causo todo ese lío.

Miguel lo observa por un rato antes de volverse hacia el jefe de seguridad, quien tiene la boca abierta desde hace un rato sin decir palabra alguna. El hombre se aclara la garganta antes de empezar a hablar en el tono profundo y extra serio en el que acostumbran hablar los policías.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por localizarlo.

Manuel le clava la mirada. Debió haber sabido que esto pasaría.

-Lo dejaron escapar.

Las palabras de Manuel se oyen claras como una sentencia, tan claras que el jefe de policía no sabe que decir exactamente para confirmar sus sospechas. Porque es verdad, se les escapó el sujeto mientras trataban de controlar a aquel muchacho y escuchar los testimonios de la multitud; se supone que alguien lo estaba vigilando, pero solo basto con que le dieran la espalda por un par de segundos y luego no había ni rastro de él.

Le toma un par de segundos pensar en como debería empezar a explicar todo eso.

-Fue un error de los agentes de seguridad, pero le aseguro que nuestros oficiales están investigando y haciendo todo lo posible por—

-Lo dejaron escapar.- Repite Manuel, sus ojos cerrándose con odio. -Y me pusieron en una celda.

IX.

Según los registros policiales, el sujeto del que habla Manuel es el dueño de una tienda de cámaras de video y equipos de seguridad en la parte baja de la ciudad. Solo se le ha reportado por allanamiento de morada una vez, hace veinte años. El jefe de oficial les muestra el rostro del sujeto, le hace mil preguntas a Miguel sobre de donde podría conocer a un sujeto como ese, y Miguel responde por enésima vez que no lo conoce y que esta seguro que ninguno de sus conocidos tampoco lo conoce.

No es necesario decir que Manuel ha perdido el último ferri del día cuando por fin dejan la estación de policía. Regresan al apartamento de Miguel sin decir una sola palabra sobre lo que acaba de pasar en todo el camino. Manuel tendrá que tomar el primer ferri de la mañana siguiente, a eso de las siete de la mañana y correr al trabajo a penas llegue a su ciudad. Para su suerte, hace algo de un año a Miguel se le ocurrió que sería mejor idea si ambos dejaban algo de ropa en la casa del otro, para evitar tener que cargar con maletas y bultos de más cuando visitaran. Gracias a esto, quedarse una noche más no representa tanta molestia, si se olvida de la parte de despertarse terriblemente temprano y correr al trabajo, claro esta.

Sin embargo, esto no cambia el hecho de que aquel sujeto sigue libre haciendo de las suyas, y la policía más que dudar en si era peligroso o no.

Cuando llegan al edificio, parquean el carro, suben al ascensor, y es ahí que Miguel por fin deja salir un largo suspiro mientras las puertas se cierran.

-Por lo menos saliste de la celda,- dice Miguel, intentando romper esa tensión tan innecesaria. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos y mira de reojo a Manuel -no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue convencer a la policía de que no atacaste al hombre sin motivos.

Manuel se voltea a verlo; a Miguel le preocupa verlo tan molesto, como si su cerebro estuviese a punto de estallar.

-Podría estar en cualquier parte, ¿sabes?- Manuel continua, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No puede creer que Miguel no este preocupado del todo por el hecho de que lo han estado acosando; no sabe si debería estar molesto con él o no por ser tan ingenuo. -¿No te da miedo? Ni siquiera tienes idea por cuanto tiempo te ha estado observando.

-Pues sí,- Miguel se encoge en hombros; si se pone a pensar mucho en eso luego no podrá dormir. Para ser honesto, sí lo pone nervioso que un desconocido lo siga y mire tanto, pero también sabe que si deja que eso lo asuste luego estará paranoico todo el tiempo, y eso simplemente no puede pasarle. Ladea la cabeza, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla mientras intenta encontrar una manera de explicarle a Manuel. -es un poco… pero no creo que vuelva a hacerlo si sabe que la policía lo esta buscando, ¿verdad?

-Esta loco, nada te asegura que no lo hará. No es como en primaria cuando alguien se obsesiona y te empieza a seguir por todas partes.- Manuel remarca, reprochándolo por ser tan ciego a la situación. -Este tipo tiene antecedentes, ¿entiendes, Miguel?

El ascensor se detiene y ambos descienden; una de las vecinas de Miguel los mira curiosa antes de decir un rápido "Hola" y entrar al ascensor. Miguel se planta en frente de Manuel; no puede evitar fruncir el ceño—casi nunca lo hace—porque al parecer Manuel no le va a ayudar a dejar atrás todo el caos de la tarde, eso y definitivamente sintió el tono de reproche en su voz.

Puede que Manuel crea lo contrario, pero la verdad es que Miguel _entiende_. Sabe que esa clase de gente puede ser peligrosa, y también sabe que él no es exactamente la persona que se mantenga fuera de problemas todo el tiempo—la verdad es que sabe que puede ser muy descuidado a veces— y también entiende que Manuel se _preocupa_, aunque no lo admita ni siquiera bajo amenaza de muerte. Por su puesto, no hay manera de que pueda explicar todo esto en palabras. Es pésimo con las palabras.

Sin embargo, solo esta vez, siente que quizás sea necesario.

-Entiendo que estas preocupado.-Dice, tragando el nudo que no sabía que tenía en la garganta. Manuel levanta las cejas y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y Miguel continúa -Pero no me va a pasar nada; no es como si saliera mucho con todo el trabajo que tengo últimamente. No creo que pueda hacerme algo si me quedo en el apartamento—

-No te puedes quedar en el apartamento para siempre…- contesta Manuel. Ambos se miran en medio del pasillo, el silencio odioso surge de nuevo, y por un segundo parece que una bomba estuviese a punto de explotar.

-Bien,- resopla Migue, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar pasillo abajo con Manuel siguiéndole detrás, -pues entonces puedes venir más seguido y asegurarte tú mismo que nada me pase.

Manuel deja salir un largo suspiro y se prepara para replicar cuando de repente Miguel frena en seco, tan repentinamente que Manuel choca con él.

Miguel se ha quedado helado en medio del pasillo con los ojos clavados en la puerta de su apartamento. Esta abierta. En un segundo, ya ha avanzado lo suficiente para encontrarse frente a su puerta. Esta abierta de par en par, y desde la entrada se puede ver como parece que su apartamento se hubiese convertido en una escena post tornado. Absolutamente todo esta fuera de su sitio; los cajones y gabinetes de la cocina están abiertos de par en par, los cojines esparcidos por el suelo, y papeles y libros desparramados fuera de sus estantes.

Ambos sienten su sangre helarse, y un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo.

X.

La policía revisa el apartamento una y otra vez; revisan los cerrojos de las puertas, buscan rastros del criminal, y hacen tres mil preguntas que parecen no llevarlos a ningún sitio. Dos horas después, solo saben que la puerta fue forzada, y su principal sospechoso es el hombre de la estación del ferri—Manuel tiene el latente deseo de estrangularlos por su poca eficiencia.

Si Miguel había intentado no pensar en aquel sujeto, ahora le es imposible no hacerlo. Siente que cada centímetro de su hogar ha sido invadido por alguien con quien nunca ha cruzado palabra pero que parece tener una enferma obsesión con_ él_. Sus manos tiemblan, y aún cuando los policías dejan su casa y Manuel y él empiezan a intentar poner todo en su sitio, Miguel sigue sintiendo que va a vomitar de lo muy observado e invadido que se siente de repente.

Y como si fuera poco, sigue sintiendo esa pared entre Manuel y él; es esa misma pared por la que antes solían pelear a gritos, porque no entendían que demonios quería el otro, porque todo parecía un gran rompecabezas que ninguno podía descifrar correctamente, y porque ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Es la misma maldita pared.

-No falta nada…- murmura Manuel, su mirada paseándose por el apartamento.

-Al parecer no…- Miguel se deja caer sobre el sillón y pasa una mano por su cabeza.

Ó por lo menos no falta nada que puedan notar fácilmente. Por supuesto, esto no se lleva el agrio sentimiento de intrusión y la pesada atmósfera que se ha creado entre Miguel y Manuel.

Manuel sabe que podría decir, _Te lo dije_. Porque esta, esta era la maldita razón por la que quería al hombre vigilado; lo quería donde no pudiese acercarse a Miguel, donde no fuera la amenaza que supo que era desde que vio como miraba a su novio. En el silencio del apartamento, y con algunas cosas apiladas fuera de su sitio común, Manuel se da cuenta de que tenía _miedo_. Miedo porque estas clases de cosas no suceden en su universo, porque de todas las personas que pudo haber elegido para hostigar el sujeto eligió a una de las que le importa más, y porque para ser sinceros, ya no tiene idea de que puede hacer o que pueda pasar.

Cuando Manuel lo mira, Miguel siente que va a explotar. Espera que ese _Te lo dije_ llegue, pero nunca lo hace. En vez de eso, Manuel se sienta a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Que piensas?- pregunta Manuel, incapaz de aguantar ese silencio por un segundo más.

-No sé.- murmura Miguel, su mirada cae a sus zapatillas. -Todo esto es de locos.

Manuel asiente, sin idea de que debería decir en una situación como esa.

-¿Crees que volverá?- pregunta Miguel al cabo de un rato. Manuel lo mira de reojo, y se sorprende un poco al verlo juguetear con sus dedos y con la mirada clavada en la puerta del apartamento. Hay algo en la manera en que Miguel mira en ese momento que hace que algo se revuelva en el estomago de Manuel.

Una pequeña posibilidad. Tantea un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva?- pregunta.

Miguel levanta la mirada del suelo y se queda mirándolo en silencio antes de responder ¿Tienes miedo, Miguel? _¿Tú tienes miedo?_

-La verdad es que no quiero pensar en eso.-Miguel murmura, tan bajo que Manuel casi no le entiende a pesar de que esta sentado a su lado. Lo mira confundido, no muy seguro de lo que quiere decir Miguel. Miguel se relame los labios y traga un poco de saliva antes de continuar. -No esta noche ¿Me ayudas?

Este tipo de cosas son las que le quitan el aliento a Manuel; hacen que su corazón se detenga por un segundo, que sus manos se vuelvan frías, y que su cabeza se vuelva loca con la sobrecarga de repentinas realizaciones. Cosas que estuvieron bajo su nariz todo el tiempo y que nunca noto. Por supuesto que Miguel tiene miedo. Es humano, recuerda Manuel, es humano aunque le cueste creerlo. Es humano, y aunque lo oculte tan bien que incluso llegue a engañarse a si mismo, tiene _miedo_. Y aunque a veces actúe de forma contra prudente, no es idiota. Manuel debió haber pensado en esto antes.

Manuel no le quita los ojos de encima mientras su cerebro se vuelve tan útil como una radio con estática. Tan pronto como recobra consciencia de que esta pasando en ese segundo, se acerca más a Miguel y toma su cabeza entre sus manos. Miguel no esta seguro de si esta a punto de ser regañado o no. Estar bajo la mirada penetrante de Manuel le hace querer encogerse un poco, pero no lo hace porque a su vez presiente que la cabeza de Manuel acaba de hacer corto circuito.

Uno de ellos suspira.

-Nada de hablar con extraños.-susurra Manuel, acariciando una de sus mejillas. Ver a Miguel aterrado es desesperante. -No por un tiempo, ¿sí?

-Esta bien.- responde Miguel, sonriendo de manera que a Manuel le parece forzada.

Miguel agradece que por fin puedan dejar el tema atrás, aunque sea por lo poco que queda del día. Se siente observado, cansado, y confundido porque de la nada parece que el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza y ambos han terminado en una especie de pesadilla al estilo Kafka. Ahora solo quiere dos cosas: asegurarse que nadie entrará a su apartamento mientras duerme, y dormir con Manuel en un lugar donde lo anteriormente mencionado sea posible. No le toma mucho descubrir que se encuentra en la locación perfecta.

Manuel le besa la mejilla antes de separarse de él y pararse del sillón - Es hora de ir a dormir.

Manuel estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto, cuando Miguel tira de la manga de su chaqueta.

-No- Miguel luce cansado, pero no se mueve del sillón y no suelta a Manuel ni un segundo. En cambio, se sienta con las piernas sobre el mueble y mira fijamente a su novio antes de continuar. -Durmamos aquí.

-¿No quieres ir a la cama?- Pregunta Manuel algo confundido. El sillón no era tan cómodo como la cama, y las veces que Miguel había tenido que dormir en un sillón luego de una pelea, se había quejado sin falta de lo terriblemente incómodo que era. Sin embargo, Miguel parece estar hablando completamente en serio acerca de pasar la noche en el sillón. Manuel lo mira fijamente y pregunta de nuevo- ¿Es en serio?

Miguel asiente despacio. Manuel se encoge en hombros, apaga la luz de la sala, y se vuelve a sentar a su lado. Inmediatamente, Miguel lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo, forzándolo a echarse sobre su espalda, y acomodándose sobre él. Manuel lo rodea con sus brazos, pasando una mano por su pelo en la oscuridad, y se pregunta como demonios lo va a dejar solo ahora.

XI.

Es muy temprano por la mañana, justo como tiene que ser para que Manuel llegue a tiempo al trabajo. Miguel no tiene que ir a trabajar hasta el mediodía, pero insiste en acompañarlo a la estación de ferri de todas formas.

Se sientan juntos en las sillas de espera, cada uno con un café caliente en mano que realmente no les ayuda ni un poco a mantenerse despiertos. Se quedan juntos y tratan de entretenerse con charlas triviales, tratando de distraer al otro y a si mismos de mirar por el rabillo de ojo en busca de…

El sonido de la locutora anunciando que es hora de abordar los saca de sus pensamientos inmediatamente. Manuel chequea su reloj de mano y chasquea la lengua. Se levanta de su sitio y se para frente a Miguel.

-No hagas nada peligroso.

Miguel no puede evitar sonreír y rodar los ojos ante las palabras de su novio.

-No tengo cinco años.- Miguel ríe antes de pararse para tirar del cuello de la chaqueta de Manuel y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. -No me va a pasar nada, ¿ok? Cambiaré los cerrojos de la puerta por unos más resistentes esta semana.

-Vendré el próximo fin de semana.- dice Manuel, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco ante la cara de sorpresa de Miguel.-Ya veré como hago tiempo, no puede ser tan difícil.

Miguel sonríe ampliamente, y aprieta una de las manos de Manuel entre las suyas. -Esta bien. Te espero donde siempre.

Manuel asiente antes de soltar la mano de Miguel. Se despiden y Manuel se dirige hacia la puerta de embarque. Solo voltea una vez para ver a Miguel diciendo adiós con la mano en el aire, tan efusivamente como siempre. Sube al ferri y se dice que todo va a estar bien. Miguel no se puede meter en problemas en una semana, incluso alguien tan bobo como él requiere de más tiempo para eso.

_Sí, no hay razón para preocuparse_, se dice mientras se sienta a leer el periódico de la mañana.

XII.

Miguel y Martín fueron al mismo colegio. Se conocieron cuando les toco sentarse juntos en Historia Mundial. Al comienzo solo hablaban para burlarse del profesor, para hacer trampa en los exámenes, y de alguno que otro rumor que corría por la escuela. No les tomo más que un par de meses hacerse amigos. Cuando se graduaron de la secundaria, ya eran lo que ellos llamaban, "Bro épico de aventuras extremas"

Pasaron unos cuantos años sin verse por culpa de la universidad; Miguel estudio en un sitio, y Martín en otro, y muchas cosas pasaron, pero se daban una llamada de vez en cuando. Fue totalmente sorpresa que terminaran trabajando en el mismo sitio.

Martín y Miguel trabajan tras el escenario del teatro; ellos son los dos encargados de la iluminación del escenario y de que aquel actor tenga su reflector en el momento más dramático de la obra y que el sonido de tren a punto de arrollar a alguien suceda en el momento preciso. La paga es bastante buena y poder ver la función tomar forma desde la cabina hace que ambos amen su trabajo. Aunque tienen que admitir que a veces puede ser agotador, sobre todo cuando el show esta lleno de sonido, luces, y números musicales.

Así que después de un arduo día de labor, Martín acompaña a Miguel a casa para beber un par de cervezas y ver un partido en la TV. Cuando Martín entra al apartamento de Miguel, no puede evitar preguntar que demonios ha pasado. Y cuando escucha el relato, no puede evitar reírse con nerviosismo ágilmente disimulado porque la verdad es que la situación le pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Pasan una tarde tranquila: burlándose de los jugadores, inventándoles diálogos humillantes, e incluso se atreven a hacer un par de llamadas de broma a la casa de su jefe que no tiene la menor idea de quienes son. Es alrededor de las once de la noche, mientras ven un programa de comedia, que Martín divisa un álbum de fotos que ha quedado oculto bajo la mesa de café. Antes de que Miguel pueda detenerlo, Martín se agacha, levantándola del piso, y abriendo el álbum.

_Oh, no_, piensa Miguel pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-Oye- Martín abre los ojos y su sonrisa se ensancha de manera burlona tan pronto como sus ojos caen sobre la foto y su cerebro procesa lo que esta viendo.- ¿Que este no es el amargado de tu enamorado?

Miguel puede darse por muerto. Martín ha encontrado nada menos que aquel álbum donde guarda fotos vergonzosas de todo el mundo, porque obviamente las fotos vergonzosas de todos sus familiares, amigos, y seres cercanos merecen su propio álbum. En realidad, son dos. Sucede que este es la primera parte: fotos vergonzosas tomadas mientras la persona no mira.

Miguel asiente, una sonrisa esparciéndose lentamente en su rostro mientras contempla la foto. Es toda una joya. Martín se ríe a carcajadas mientras pasa las paginas del álbum, cada una revelando una foto más embarazosa que la anterior, y Miguel ríe también porque se había olvidado de lo hilarantes que eran aquellas fotografías. Miguel termina relatándole a Martín la historia de como consiguió capturar el momento exacto en que Manuel tropezaba con un escalón, o a su hermano menor rodando fuera de la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ambos terminan con las mejillas dolidas de tanto reírse, y es entonces cuando a Miguel se le ocurre mencionar la existencia de un álbum aún peor que el que Martín acaba de cerrar. Después de todo, ya va a morir cuando Manuel se entere que Martín vio las fotos, así que no importa mostrarle las que son en serio una comedia, ¿verdad?

Miguel se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia el estante, sabiendo que Manuel y él amontonaron ahí los álbumes de fotos que habían encontrados esparcidos por todas partes junto con los demás libros. Miguel revisa la espina de los álbumes, donde se encuentra marcado el contenido general de cada uno. Y no puede evitar notar algo raro. El álbum que estaba buscando se encuentra ahí. Sin embargo, falta uno de aquellos de la época del colegio. Se voltea a ver a Martín que sigue en el sillón.

-Oye- lo llama -¿De casualidad no hay otro álbum tirado bajo la mesa de café?

Martín se inclina para revisar, pero no encuentra nada.

-No- responde el rubio. Ve a Miguel mirarlo con cierta inquietud y no puede evitar preguntar -¿Pasa algo?

_Debe estar en otro sitio_, se dice Miguel. Después de todo nadie querría robar un álbum de fotos de colegio, ¿verdad? Miguel se encoge en hombros antes de tomar el álbum en sus manos y regresar al lado de Martín. Una sonrisa aparece de nuevo en su rostro.

Todo esta bien, solo esta siendo un poco paranoico.

En otra parte de la ciudad, y abrigado por la luz roja de una improvisada sala de revelación fotográfica, un hombre se encarga de zambullir con delicadeza el papel fotográfico dentro del pequeño contenedor con líquido revelador. Enciende un pequeño cronómetro, dejándolo al lado de la mesa donde esta en contenedor.

Esta sudando por culpa de la poca ventilación del cuarto, siente el sudor escurrirse por su frente y lo limpia con la manga de su camiseta. Tiene un par de minutos antes de que las fotos estén listas, así que sale del sótano para tomar un vaso de agua. Ya en su cocina, prende la radio, y silba la balada de la tarde. Se pasea por su casa, vacía y pequeña como siempre le ha gustado.

Es cuando entra a su cuarto que no puede evitar sonreírse con orgullo al ver la puerta de su armario abierta. Se acerca, dejando el vaso con agua a un lado y sentándose sobre su cama para contemplar mejor. Aún le duelen un poco las manos de cortar tanto papel, pero por la vista que tenía ahora lo hubiese seguido haciendo por años.

Deja salir un suspiro mientras pasea sus manos por sus piernas.

Dentro, un collage gigante de fotos de Miguel ocupa todo el fondo del armario. Fotos que él mismo ha tomado, y otras que encontró en el álbum de fotos de Miguel y de las cuales se encargo de extraer a innecesarios extras. Una grabadora que uso para grabar la voz de Miguel en una llamada, y otras pequeñas cosas que ha dejado atrás sin querer y que el hombre ha podido recolectar descansan al lado de las fotos.

Y este hombre, no puede evitar sentirse afortunado de tener esa vista.

* * *

**(A/N): Espero que les haya gustado : ) es una historia un poco larga, pero bue~~ Reviews son siempre apreciados!**


End file.
